gajeel changes 4
by gajeelfan
Summary: This is the fourth part and the second to last story of my Gajeel adventure. The fifth and final part will be released in a few days.


Ivan Dreyar lay on the ground with his son standing over him. With the dark wizard down the illusion that Lily had been trapped in was released and Ivans attempted attack on Flare disappeared.

"Figured it wouldn't be long till I'd have to pound your face to the ground again" mocked Laxus before turning to Gajeel.

"What the hell are you doing here Pikachu," asked Gajeel it was clear he was not happy to see the dragon slayer.

"Gramps was worried that my deadbeat old man might try something now that he knows your true intentions so I got forced into keeping an eye on you" Laxus replied.

Gajeel hated getting help especially from Laxus but he definitely felt relieved to see him; not that he was prepared to admit that.

"If you are meant to be shadowing us why did it take you so long to step in and help us" this question was asked by Lily.

"Well you guys seemed to be having fun so I thought I'd let you play" answered Laxus with a small smirk on his face " and besides the whole things just a pain".

Before Lily and Gajeel could launch a punch at Laxus the magic council arrived and quickly had the unconscious Ivan taking away.

" We've already arrested the two men you blew into the next street," said the captain of the guard's, "don't worry with the information your master has presented to us they won't be bothering you for a long time".

The guard turned and looked around the area "wasn't there a fourth person" he asked.

The fairy tail wizards looked at the space where Flare had been standing to find no sign of her.

"Guess she's trying to get away, it's annoying but I guess we should get after her, Laxus said.

"Don't bother", Gajeel responded thinking back to her behaviour in the fight. "I don't think we're gonna be seeing a lot of her from now on".

With Ivan and his remaining members having been taken away Gajeel, Lily and Laxus were left in the dark street alone.

Lilly now back in his smaller form was on the ground clenching his fists and hitting his head repeatedly on the ground, "pathetic my partner was forced to fight against four opponents and protect me while I allowed myself to be caught in that illusion I MUST INCREASE MY TRAINING!"

While Lily continued his nervous breakdown Gajeel and Laxus continued their conversation.

"So master gave the info I gathered on raven tail to the magic council GOOD, about damn time that bastard got what he deserved".

"Gramps also gave me a message to give to you," said Laxus

"Oh yeah what is" asked Gajeel

Laxus looked annoyed to be his grandfather's messenger but the sooner he gave Gajeel the message the sooner this covert nonsense would be over and he could head to the bar.

"Your mission is over, you've performed admirably for your guild and you have earnt my respect. However, as I once told you it will take more than one good deed to earn my complete forgiveness, continue to work hard and give each task your all as a member of fairy tail".

"The old geyser does like to rattle on but that's about everything" finished Laxus.

Gajeel looked down to the ground he remembered the day Makarov had made the offer for him to join fairy tail and he remembered the words the master had said to him better than ever.

As Laxus was walking away he stopped and faced Gajeel once more. "I guess what the geyser is saying is that now your mission is over you should try and make more of an effort to be friendly with the rest of the guild but then again I'm not really the one to give people a lecture on how to be nice".

The tall dragon slayer walked off into the night and Gajeel with a now recovered lily headed back to their inn.

"I think that the master has a point" ventured lily as they walked along the streets. "Time and time again you've proven your loyalty to Fairy tail but I've always had the impression that your fighting just for the guild" continued the exceed.

Aint that what I'm meant to do?" asked a confused Gajeel

"Yes, we are all fighting for the guild we love but the other members are also fighting for themselves. To protect the people around them and to not let anyone destroy the lives they have built as part of the Fairy Tail guild. So it's all well and good fighting for your guild but in order to be truly happy, you need to have a life in the guild and people around you that you get along with and am willing to die for.

Gajeel was silent his mind was spinning and he was deep in fought, Lily kept quiet for the rest of the walk he could tell the dragon slayer had a lot to think about.


End file.
